Tribute to the Pound Puppies
.rigoHere is a fan artwork gallery made by fans of the Pound Puppies TV Series. Cooler and Nose Marie kissing by Chi1234 Here is Cooler and Nose Marie kissing each other. Cooler and Nose Marie, together, forever! "An Unlikely Friendship" by Kangaleo007 "An Unlikely Friendship" is inspired by the idea of what if Brattina and Holly are sisters. "Sexy Ginger" by Kangaleo007 "Sexy Ginger" portrays Brattina Stoneheart as beautiful but deadly. The puppies hiding in their doghouse says it all. "Katrina Stoneheart" by Kangaleo007 Introducing the main villainous of the TV Show... "Katrina Stoneheart"! Mutts drive her nuts! "Pound Puppies" by Kangaleo007 And now, those loveable, hugable, heroes... the "Pound Puppies!" Cooler is still cool as Nose Marie lovingly gazes into his eyes. Howler enjoys his favorite dog bone as Bright Eyes holds an adorable pose and Whopper tells his stories. "The Whole Gang" by Kangaleo007 And now... The entire company! "The Whole Gang" features all your favorite Pound Puppies, plus Jeff, Tammy, Holly, Collete, Big Paw, and of course, the late Millicent Trueblood! "Not a Lifestyle, but a Job" by LittleTiger488 An exhausted Holly is feeding our heroes, including a new Pound Purry. It looks like Cooler isn't taking kindly to Charlemange. "Holly's Parents: John and Megan" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here is a likely description of what Holly's Parents would look like. John tips his hat as Megan holds her casual pose. Have you seen them? "Role Reversal" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 "Role Reversal" tells a wacky story about what would happen if the Pound Puppies are humans and Holly is a puppy. On the left, Cooler does his trademark pose as Nose Marie smiles for us and Bright Eyes is still her adorable self. On the right, Howler holds his casual pose as Whopper adores us with his smile and Holly is introduced as the new Pound Puppy. (Artist's note: Because I don't have a scanner, I'm unable to show you the full view of my artwork. Apologies for the gorilla-styled photography) Robert & Sandra: Holly's Parents by Kangaleo007 "Robert and Sandra: Holly's Parents" is another possibility of what Holly's parents, now named Robert and Sandra, would look like. Robert is the star quarterback of his football team and Sandra is a mother any kid would love. I wonder if Holly plays football? "Brattina's biological mother" by Kangaleo007 Although Katrina and Brattina are mother and daughter, why don't they look the same? That always bothered me and what annoyed me what that it wasn't explained. My theory is that Brattina was adopted by Katrina. One hint that can prove my theory to be correct is that Katrina's husband was neither present or mentioned at all. It could be that there was no husband and Katrina adopted a child as a single parent. Her last name is Herring so it is possible that Red Herring ("A Pup Named Scooby-Doo") is Brattina's brother. They looked similar to me. "Katrina's Brother: Karl Stoneheart" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Whatever happened to Karl Stoneheart? Karl Stoneheart was originally Katrina Stoneheart's brother. He was equally sinister as his sister, only worse. He has a connection with Captain Slaughter. Could it be that Karl Stoneheart is Captain Slaughter's cousin? Like Captain Slaughter's face, how Karl lost his right eye is unknown. "Captain Slaughter's Daughter: Slaughtina" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What if Captain Slaughter has a child of his own? Her name is Slaughtina. Her swordsmanship proves that she is equally as dangerous as her dad. Her mask hides her identity. One question boggles the mind: What is hidden behind Slaughtina's mask? "Holly's Brother: Howard" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What if Holly has a long lost older brother? Howard is a down-to-earth teenager who loves puppies and kittens. Like Cooler, he has been a target of Captain Slaughter's hatred. He gets along very well with Nose Marie, Beamer, Reflex, and Cooler. Is it be possible for Howard and Holly to be reunited? "Brattina Slaughter AKA Slaughtina" by Kangaleo007 Here is another possibility of what Slaughtina would look like. Her real identity is Brattina if she is the daughter of Captain Slaughter instead of Katrina Stoneheart. She wears the same uniform and the same cap like her father. Could Slaughtina be Brattina? If so, how was she able to transform into her previous disguise? "Pound Puppies Halloween" by Kangaleo007 On Halloween, the Pound Puppies dressed up as characters from other media. Whopper flies in as his trademark Wonder Whopper costume while Reflex is Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. Barkerville is the Nostalgia Critic and Howler is Doc Brown from Back to the Future. Cooler is Fonzie from Happy Days and Nose Marie is Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob Squarepants. There's also Bright Eyes as Sailor Moon and Beamer as Red Ranger from Power Rangers. Scrounger is Garfield and Violet Vanderfeller is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Don't forget Colette as the beautiful but smart Betty Cooper from the Archie comics. "The Pound Puppy Formerly Known as 'The Artist'" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet the newest Pound Puppy in town! His real name is Tony. "The Pound Puppy Formerly Known as 'The Artist'" is good friends with the Pound Puppies and has a crush on Nose Marie. His best friend is Howler. Like Cooler, Tony, aka The Pound Puppy formerly known as "The Artist", is a victim of Captain Slaughter and Katrina Stoneheart's hatred. Tony loves to paint pictures. "Footsies" by Kangaleo007 Cooler is playing a game of footsies with Nose Marie and Violet. Don't you think Nose Marie is having more fun than Cooler is? But look at Cooler and Violet, they seem to get along well. "Captain Slaughter Revealed!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Behind that scarf reveals a face that will make even Katrina Stoneheart pee in her pants with fright. "Captain Slaughter Revealed!" explains what Captain Slaughter really looks like if the TV Series would ever show his face. His red eyes alone will haunt you for the rest of your life. "The Dogcatcher Revealed!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 If you think Captain Slaughter is menacing, then meet his younger brother! "The Dogcatcher Revealed!" gets up close and personal with Arthur Slaughter, the dogcatcher for Katrina's Dog Pound who is never shown in the 2nd season of the TV Series. "Human Penelope" by Kangaleo007 Move over, Jennifer Hudson! There's a new singer in town! "Human Penelope" captures the idea of what Penelope would look like as a human. Boy, what a beauty! Rhyme of Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt 1: I saw this gal up on stage The most beautiful gal even seen. She dance, twirled, and flicked her hair Man, can this gal sing! "Guitar Boys" by Kangaleo007 The human versions of Cooler and Tony, aka, the Pound Puppy Formerly Known as the Artist, are joined by Howard and become the "Guitar Boys". Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt 2: Then I saw 3 gentlemen Who strummed their guitars They made the girls fall in love and their eyes twinkled like stars. "Human Whopper" by Kangaleo007 The young human version of Whopper keeps up the rhythm by clicking his percussion sticks in "Human Whopper". More musicians are on the way! Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt 3: I saw a boy up on stage Who never missed a beat. Click click click went his sticks Tap Tap Tap went his feet "Human Bright Eyes and Charlemange" by Kangeleo007 The human versions of Bright Eyes and Charlemange join together for a duet in "Human Bright Eyes and Charlemange". Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt 4: Two more girls sing on stage Their singing charmed the men A fine duet these two make as they sing and sing again. "The Howler Duet" by Kangaleo007 Howler is joined by the human version of himself as they play away on the piano. Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt. 5: A man and a dog play the piano and the melodies sway and swoon. They pounded away at the 88 keys while the two girls croon. "Piccolo" by Kangaleo007 Reflex is joined by the pound puppy version of Holly, the human version of Nose Marie, and Megan as they play the woodwind intrusment, the piccolo. Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt. 6: Reflex and the others on the piccolos they play followed the piano, the singing, the guitars, and rhytym since they praticed every day. "Dr. Simon" by Kangaleo007 Here is Dr. Simon from Season 2 taking part in a second career as a violinist. I wonder if she's good at it. By telling that her eyes are closed, she looks as if she's putting her heart into the violin. Rhyme of the Pound Puppy Orchestra Pt. 7: The lead violinist pluck the strings of her violin to keep up with the song She has put a lot of effort on her violin since she praticed all day long. "RIP Pound Puppies" by Kangaleo007 As of 19 December 1987, the original Pound Puppies cartoon by Hanna-Barbera ceased production. It was a good show, better than the Pound Puppies brought to us by the Hub. At least we get to see reruns on Boomerang. Too bad there aren't any new episodes. RIP Pound Puppies (1986-1987) "Mutts Drive Me Nuts" by Kangaleo007 Katrina is annoyed by a puppy barking for food. He wags his tail with excitement, waiting for Katrina to feed him. But Katrina doesn't look interested. "Merry Christmas From the Pound Puppies" by Kangaleo007 On Christmas, the Pound Puppies sing traditional Christmas songs in their winter clothes while Holly conducts the group. It seems that Bright Eyes and Whopper are the only ones who wear their elf costumes from Happy Howlidays. Scrounger is the only one who doesn't wear boots. I hope he doesn't freeze his toes off. "Impounded" by napoleonxvi Another fan of the Pound Puppies made this cut piece of work of Holly and Brattina on deviantart. Holly doesn't look comfortable. Will Cooler and the other puppies save her? "Howler + Bright Eyes" by Kangaleo007 Howler is in love with Bright Eyes and wants to go to a dance with her. He is asking her out and she looks please. She will definitely yes, right? "Holly Loves Mervin" by Kangaleo007 Taken from a scene in "The Fairy Dogmother" when a boy named Mervin is trying to ask Holly to a school dance. Holly knows he's trying to ask. He better hurry before Brattina woos him away. "Cooler + Violet" by Kangaleo007 Cooler and Sam, I mean Violet, are attendees of the Pound Puppy/Purry Annual Ball. Cooler uses his charm and look to sweep Violet of her feet. Well not literally. "Igor Prototype" by CartoonLover Igor the Transylvanian Hound is one of the Newest Pound Pu ppies, and on the Lower-Left, is for His First Appearance, like an Unshaven Vampire with Small Glasses. and on the Upper-Right is after Bright Eyes gave Him a Makeover, (with a Black Jacket and Bigger Glasses) making Him look like Ozzy Osbourne, but His Personality is Kind-Hearted. "Vigor Prototype" by CartoonLover Did we ever tell you that Igor has a twin brother? Vigor is also a Transylvanian Hound and the newest addition to the Pound Puppies. His dignified posture means that he is more mature than Igor. Despite that, Vigor loves his brother. Try not to confuse one for the other. "Marcus Prototype" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 "Ten hut, soldier!" Marcus stands attention and salutes. Our heroes are going to have a lot of trouble with the "Marshal". "Amy Prototype" by CartoonLover Amy is Howler's girlfriend. She loves inventing machines. Her tools and helmet signals that she'll do anything to help her boyfriend every step of the way. "Uncle 5632" by Mmandmcb14 5632 is Holly's uncle who was originally owned by Dick Jensen and now own by Judy Barsian. It was last operated in 1963 and scrapped in Chicago in the early 1970s and purchased in 1987 for the Judy Barsian Show. "Angel-Killina and Slaughtina" by Kangaleo007 Meet Angel-Killina,Captain Slaughter's niece, and Slaughtina, Captain Slaughter's daughter, in Pound Puppies: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet. Here they will work together, possibly with Captain Slaughter, to defeat the Pound Puppies in their mission. Slaughtina wears her costume in honor of her father. "Holly and Cooler's New Look" by Kangaleo007 In this artwork, Cooler and Holly get a makeover to show what would happen if they were brainwashed by Katrina Stoneheart. Don't mess with Holly and Cooler. They do not play nice and if you get in their way, you will either beg for your life or you will get the commeupance you do so deserve. They also have friends and allies you want a stay away from as well. Cooler's hat and jacket were based from Nostalgia Critic, but have different colors. This would foreshadow the debut of two new characters: Heater and Polly. "The New Brattina" by Kangaleo007 Brattina has underwent training to become one of Katrina's strongest warriors. Trained by Katrina and Captain Slaughter, Brattina has learned lots of new moves and strategic fighting techniques. With her new bionic arms (which she got after losing to Holly in a duel), she uses new bionic powers to try to put Holly and the gang in their place. She and Catgut don't get along well with Angel-Killina and Slaughtina, feeling they are competition for Katrina's favor. "Pound Puppies: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet Poster" by Kangaleo007 This is the first poster for Pound Puppies: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet, the sequel of the poorly received Legend of Big Paw. Unlike the preceding movie, this movie will not only feature new characters, but the characters you will remember from the TV series. "Marcus' Army" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Formed by Marcus, this group of people have a sworn duty to not only keep an eye out for suspicious activity, but to protect Holly and the Pound Puppies from Katrina Stoneheart. She better not be mean to Holly and the Pound Puppies or she'll have to answer to Marcus and his "army". "Momo" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Momo, the new member of the Pound Puppies. He is Marcus' beloved pet dog. Armed with two bamboo swords, Momo doesn't hesitate to rescue his friends when they are in danger. He once belonged to an abusive owner. That scar on his nose shows Momo's traumatic life before he was rescued by the Pound Puppies, Holly, Howard, and Marcus. Momo has a crush on Nose Marie. "Jackie" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here's another new member of the Pound Puppies. His name is Jackie. He loves playing all kinds of sports: Baseball, basketball, football, you name it! He'll only wear shoes when he likes to jog. He doesn't like to be bored. "Shakespeare" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Joining the Pound Puppies is Shakespeare. He is a huge fan of William Shakespeare and his plays. He speaks with Middle English dialect. Whenever someone makes fun of William Shakespeare, he will say to that person "Thou art a philistine." "Precious" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Precious, another new member of the Pound Puppies. She believes that fighting or physical violence is never the answer to everyone's problems. She is also a good friend of Nose Marie. Whenever a fight's about to start, she'll try to stop the fighting by saying "Please don't fight!" "Gordon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nobody loves Captain Canine as much as Gordon, another new member of the Pound Puppies. Gordon would pass the time by reading issues of the Captain Canine comic books. He is also a good friend of Whopper and Igor. Don't make fun of Captain Canine or Gordon will be very upset. "Maya and Ramon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here are two new characters: young Maya and her older brother, Ramon. Maya is Beamer's new girlfriend. Her handsome brother, Ramon, is a good friend of Beamer. Beamer was jealous of Ramon until he found out that Ramon is Maya's big brother. Ramon is the master of martial arts. "Nose Marie and Momo" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie and her new boyfriend, Momo, hold hands as they watch the beautiful sunset together. This is what would happen if Nose Marie finally gave up on Cooler. "The Rigs Brothers" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Introducing... The Rigs Brothers! This is the boy band all the female members of the Pound Puppies go crazy over. TJ plays the bass, Tony plays the guitar, Ricky plays the keytar, and Joshua plays the drums. They are also good friends of Howler. "Cooler's Children" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What if Cooler and Violet Vanderfeller have a son and daughter of their own? Vincent is Cooler and Violet's son and Coolette is Cooler and Violet's daughter. "The Entire Company" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The Pound Puppies, the Connors and the rest have join in for a group artwork. Part 1: Marcus, his little sister, May, and their "army" do their traditional salute. Also included are the late Millicent Trueblood in the form of an angel and Jeff and Tammy from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Holly, her older brother Howard, and parents Robert and Sandra Connor stand together for a family photo. Don't forget Sidney Bigelow from the TV Special and his soon-to-be wife, Dr. Simon. Scrounger strikes up a conversation with his new friends Reflex and Precious. Barkerville and Ramon hold their dignified poses as Beamer meets his new girlfriend, Maya. Violet Vanderfeller looks on, hoping that Beamer and Maya will be happy together. Gordon reads the latest issue of Captain Canine with Colette, Bright Eyes, and Whopper. Igor is hopelessly in love with Bright Eyes. Howler speaks to Amy as Shakespeare and Vigor join in. It looks like Jackie and Cooler are getting along really well. Momo becomes enticed with his new girlfriend, Nose Marie. "Marcus Remastered" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Marcus, now in better shape, salutes and swears his duty to protect Holly and the Pound Puppies from Katrina Stoneheart. "May" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 May takes after her big brother, Marcus and salutes as well. You know what that say, like brother, like sister. "Camille" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Camille, after looking up to Marcus as a role model, salutes. It appears that Marcus, May, and Camille are an authorative bunch, aren't they? "Nose Marie and Bright Eyes Flying" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this requested artwork, Nose Marie and Bright Eyes fly into the sky in what appears to be a model from the Jetsons TV Series. I wonder how did Nose Marie get her driver's license? "Nose Marie and Bright Eyes Flying Season 1 Style" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The Season 1 versions of Bright Eyes and Nose Marie wave hello as they fly into the sky with their new car from the Jestons TV Series. It looks like Nose Marie is a pretty good driver after all. "Sleepy Bright Eyes" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Bright Eyes, as an angel, goes to sleep on a cloud after a long day of flying. Sssh! Don't wake her up, she's sleeping. "Igor and Whopper" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this artwork, Igor tells Whopper that "If your fiction is a clean burning fuel, we'd be rich." Whopper wears his trademark Wonde Whopper costume as evidence of his ever-growing imagination. Requested by CartoonLover "Whopper and Holly in Space" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Whopper and Holly(Season 1 Version) wave hello as they journey into the reaches of the Solar System. They are prepared with their astronaut suits for explore uncharted worlds and distant galaxies. Notice that the name of the rocket ship they are riding on is called Puppy Power I. Category:Gallery